1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to tools and methods for inserting, adjusting the position of hearing devices worn in the ear canal, particularly the medial-lateral position of hearing devices worn deep in the ear canal, and removing devices.
Since embodiments of the invention relate to adjusting the position of a hearing device from the ear canal, a brief description of the anatomy of the ear canal will now be presented for purposes of illustration. While the shape and structure, or morphology, of the ear canal can vary from person to person, certain characteristics are common to all individuals. Referring now to FIGS. 1-2, the external acoustic meatus (ear canal) is generally narrow and contoured as shown in the coronal view in FIG. 1. The ear canal 10 is approximately 25 mm in length from the canal aperture 17 to the center of the tympanic membrane 18 (eardrum), although the length of the ear canal can vary from person to person. The lateral part (away from the tympanic membrane) of the ear canal, a cartilaginous region 11, is relatively soft due to the underlying cartilaginous tissue. The cartilaginous region 11 of the ear canal 10 deforms and moves in response to the mandibular (jaw) motions, which occur during talking, yawning, chewing, etc. The medial (towards the tympanic membrane) part, a bony region 13 proximal to the tympanic membrane, is rigid due to the underlying bony tissue. The skin 14 in the bony region 13 is thin (relative to the skin 16 in the cartilaginous region) and is more sensitive to touch or pressure. There is a characteristic bend 15 that roughly occurs at the bony-cartilaginous junction 19 (referred to herein as the bony junction), which separates the cartilaginous 11 and the bony regions 13. The magnitude of the angle of this bend and the depth into the ear canal at which the bend is located varies among individuals.
The ear canal 10 terminates medially with the tympanic membrane 18. Laterally and external to the ear canal 10 is the concha cavity 2 and the auricle 3, both also cartilaginous. The concha cavity 2 defines a conchal bowl. The junction between the concha cavity 2 and the cartilaginous part 11 of the ear canal 10 at the aperture 17 is defined by a characteristic bend 12 known as the first bend of the ear canal. The magnitude of the bend angle and other dimensions of the characteristic bend 12 can vary among individuals. Hair 5 and debris 4 in the ear canal are primarily present in the cartilaginous region 11. Physiologic debris includes cerumen (earwax), sweat, decayed hair, and oils produced by the various glands underneath the skin in the cartilaginous region. Non-physiologic debris consists primarily of environmental particles that enter the ear canal 10. Canal debris is naturally extruded to the outside of the ear by the process of lateral epithelial cell migration (see e.g., Ballachanda, The Human ear Canal, Singular Publishing, 1995, pp. 195). There is no cerumen production or hair in the bony part of the ear canal. The ear is sensitive to pressure and touch, often moreso in the bony part of the canal. Sensitivity also varies among individuals. It is hypothesized that for every individual, there could be an optimal placement of a deep in the canal device that maximizes the probability of a comfortable and effective fit.
FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional view of the typical ear canal 10 and reveals generally an oval shape and pointed inferiorly (lower side). The long diameter (DL) is along the vertical axis and the short diameter (DS) is along the horizontal axis. These dimensions vary among individuals.
Recently, Completely-In-The-Canal (CIC) hearing devices have come into greater use. These devices fit deep within the ear canal and can be essentially hidden from view from the outside, providing a cosmetic advantage over larger, externally mounted hearing devices. Placing the hearing device deep within the ear canal and proximate to the tympanic membrane (ear drum) also improves the frequency response of the device, reduces distortion due to jaw extrusion, reduces the occurrence of the occlusion effect and improves overall sound fidelity. The degree of proximity of the hearing device to the tympanic membrane can vary among individuals, for example, depending on the comfort of the user.
However, despite their advantages, CIC hearing devices, particularly those positioned deep in the ear, are not as readily accessible by the user as are ITC devices. CIC hearing devices typically require insertion, removal, and positioning by a skilled professional, e.g., an ear, nose and throat specialist (ENT) or an audiologist, and/or access to specialized equipment. Even when inserted by a professional, there is a need for tools that simplify the insertion process to both speed it up, reducing the time the professional must spend, and also to standardize outcome, reducing the variability inherent in the distribution of practitioner skill. Furthermore, a user of a CIC hearing device may not always have proximity to a professional or access to equipment readily available. Therefore, simple and effective methods and tools for a user to introduce, position, reposition and/or remove a CIC hearing device are desired. Moreover, as the size and shape of the ear canal can vary between individuals, the optimal location for placement and optimal orientation of a CIC hearing device can vary between individuals as well. It is further desirable for such methods and tools to be customizable for individual users.
2. Description of the Background Art
Applicants are aware of co-pending application Ser. No. 61/119,971, filed on Dec. 4 2008 in the name of Robert Schindler. The aforementioned application in the name of Robert Schindler, however, does not appreciate the variability of the ear canal between individuals. As such, insertion of a hearing device to a fixed depth is taught while adjustment of the position and orientation of the hearing device within the hearing canal is not taught. U.S. patents which may be of interest may include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,474; 7,388,961; and D509,054, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by references.